


Love on the Brain

by The_Unoriginal_Sinner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daydreams, Frottage, Getting Lost, M/M, Makin out, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and such, as we all have been from time to time, blowjob, but actually you havent even tried the sauce, in that sauce, poe and finn are distracted, technically, wet dreams, workin out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unoriginal_Sinner/pseuds/The_Unoriginal_Sinner
Summary: A series of moments where Poe and Finn let their imaginations run wild. Oh the things the mind can do.





	Love on the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that! Something mildly normal and serious, not a complete crack joke!! So here you go! *Tosses stormpilot PwP into the internet along with a fistful of fake rose petals* YA WELCOM this was originally going to be rated T and only half as long but....things happen goals change
> 
> title and quote from Rihanna becuase. obviously

_ No matter what I do _

_ I'm no good without you _

_ And I can't get enough _

_ Must be love on the brain _

_ - _

Jab, cross, left hook, uppercut—Finn lunged forward with precision and intense focus. Every step he took pulled him across the training arena like a dance. His movements shifting from fluid water to lighting sharp strikes. Sweat beaded across his ebony skin and Poe, god help him, Poe was burning. He couldn’t comprehend how or why the first order wasted a specimen like Finn in sanitation. Poe’s heart beat in his ears like thunder while he watched Finn punch and kick, making swift work of trainee after trainee. Prickling heat crawled up Poe’s veins, he scratched at his neck and shifted in his seat while electricity shot through his stomach into his lap. He lifted a shaking hand to scrub at his face just to be sure he wasn’t drooling. Finn’s muscles were large and defined, every inch of him was taught and strong. Poe got lost in his movements and his head swam. Finn dropped another trainee on their back and he panted with hot heavy breath before laughing heartily and helping the wrecked kid to their feet.

Poe stood on shaky legs and strode across the sparring mat with the fire of determination lit in his eyes and chest. Finn was looking down at his hands, adjusting the bandages wrapped around his wrists and knuckles. At Poe’s heavy approach he looked up and opened his mouth to speak. Poe didn't give him the chance to. He draped himself around Finn, claiming his waist with his hands and his mouth with his eager tongue. Finn didn’t suffer a moment's hesitation, he met Poe eagerly and passionately. One hand rising to swipe across Poe’s jaw and the other gripping at his bicep. Their bodies shifted and slid together like vines growing in tandem to form one single, hardy tree. Poe could feel his heartbeat matched by Finn’s. His hands couldn't get enough. His tongue couldn't get enough. He bit at Finn’s full lips before pulling him in even tighter and diving back into the deep ocean of his desire. His groin twiched and pulsed against Finn’s and they panted into each others mouths as their arousal climbed the steady mountain towards oblivion. Finn moaned deep from his stomach and up into his chest. The vibrations of it purred against Poe and he clawed at Finn desperately.

Finn slammed another recruit to the mat and they grunted out a hollow vowel when the air left their lungs. Whiplash rocketed through Poe and he shook his head to clear the fog of lust that had settled behind his eyes.  


“Are you okay Poe?” Karé sat beside him and looked at him with concern.

“Yeah. No... maybe? I think I need to eat.” He rose. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay?”

Poe stepped out of the sparring room and shivered as the cool change of air swept over his sweat soaked body. “Fuck.”

\--

Finn traced his fingers along a cold groove in the wall of the hangar bay. He followed aimlessly along a path that his feet knew well and traveled often. He came to stand among the piles of scrap parts and excess material that was conveniently in viewing range of the X-Wings. In this spot he could watch for hours and go generally unnoticed and unbothered amongst the bustle of pilots and droids and cargo transports. The meticulously buffed and polished exterior of Black One shone under the lights like a giant insect, but Finn's eyes were locked on the pilot strolling alongside it. Poe’s flight suit was unzipped and tied around his waist, leaving him in a tight, oil stained t shirt. Finn's head leaned back and bumped against the wall behind him while he luxuriated in the sight of Poe’s warm brown skin contrasted against the white fabric. Finn's eyes followed from wide shoulders down a thick bicep, muscular forearm and strong calloused hand that carded through luscious brown hair. Hair that was slicked back from Poe's forehead with sweat and grease. Poe strode to the ladder that led to the cockpit of his ship and Finn bit his lip, watching how Poe's tight shirt pulled and shifted across the twisting muscles in his torso. Flight jumpsuits shouldn't make anyone's ass look so good but Poe wasn't  _ anyone _ . He was perfect. He ran his hands across the console of black one like he was delicately handling the body of a naked and trembling lover, his smile lazy and his eyes heavy with adoration. The muscles in the one arm still visible to Finn rippled and tugged while Poe pulled levers and flipped switches. Finn wanted to offer his body to be handled with the same reverence and expertise that Poe devoted to his ship.

Faster than even he noticed, Finn was across the hangar, gripping the rungs of the ladder leading up into Black One. He climbed steadily, heart in his throat. Poe looked up at him when Finn emerged above the side of the ship, he leaned back in the pilot's chair, smile spreading, legs wide. He asked no questions and Finn spoke no answer. Both of them understood what was inevitable between them. Finn planted one foot into the cockpit and slowly threw his other leg across Poe’s open lap to straddle him. Finn let his hands splay across Poe's oh so thin undershirt and slide up his chest, feeling, testing, enjoying each ridge and mound of muscle. His hands came to rest on Poe’s strong jaw and Poe’s traveled up the sides of Finn’s legs to clutch his ass. Their lips met and Finn surrendered everything he was into Poe's waiting arms. The kiss was unhurried and gluttonous, slow and syrupy sweet. Lips and tongues melted and hips rolled, and Finn leaned forward until most of his weight was centered on his inner thighs. Poe welcomed him hungirly. With each swipe of their tongues Poe tugged Finn tighter into his lap and they rolled against each other. Tension built low and deep and Finn grew tight with it. Poe wound him tighter and tighter with teasing lips and greedy thrusts. One of Poe's hands slid further down until he was wrapping his wide palm and strong fingers underneath Finn's ass from behind. The faint pressure and heat through Finn's pants drove him nearly mad. Poe's open promise of touch in desperate, needy places was too much and Finn was rapidly losing any semblance of control. Finn gasped into Poe's mouth as Poe's hand pressed harder and pulled him against his cock again and again.  


Finn gasped again and blinked. His breath left him in shaky stuttering patterns like a child coming down from a violent tantrum. He reached behind him to grasp for the metal groove in the wall. Real. That's what was real. He tore his eyes away from the cockpit of black one and Poe's dark curls, keeping his hand on the wall all the way out of the hangar to ground him, to keep him from dissolving into the floor or into another fantasy. Once in the hall he wiped both hands down his forehead and over his eyes. “Shit.”

\--

Finn was roused from sleep by warm hands sliding up his bare back and across his neck to scrape at his thick, coarse hair. The smell of cinnamon and musk spilled over his shoulder and he grinned into his pillow. “Poe.”

“Hmmmm, yeah baby?”

Finn could only groan gently in response as hs brain roused and he became acclimated in his body and found just how hard he was against the cool sheets. Poe’s equally aroused and naked body slid against his entire backside. Poe mouthed languidly at Finn's neck. His inhales were deep and savoring and his exhales sent goosebumps across every inch of Finn's vulnerable body. Finn began to grind slowly against the firm mattress beneath him. Poe bit at the veins in his neck that thrummed with hot blood and Finn's hips snapped forwards with a gasp.  


“Unnngghhh”

Poe just chuckled, low and throaty as he brought one knee across Finn to straddle him from behind. Finn rolled fully onto his stomach to allow Poe unimpeded access to his backside. Poe's heavy cock rested on Finn's ass, twitching ever so slightly, and Poe's rough hands slid from Finn's shoulders all the way down to his wrists, encouraging them to wrap around the pillow supporting Finn's head. Poe leaned forward into Finn’s neck again and his cock slid slowly away from contact with his trembling body. Poe's tongue was on him again and Finn pulled at the plush cotton pillow. Gentle licks in slow circles painted across his shoulder. Playful bites between his shoulder blades sent thrills through him. Poe's hands massaged into the mounds of muscle at his lower back before wrapping around him to squeeze his hips tightly. He breathed hot and heavy into Finn’s back for a moment before his tongue lapped at Finn's flesh. In one fluid motion, Poe licked down the full length of Finn’s spine. Finn moaned into the pillow as Poe reached the crest of his ass, biting gently at his tailbone and then using those skillful hands to open him up. He was completely at Poe’s mercy now. Hot, wet breath spread across his entrance and Finn bit his lip in anticipation. Teasingly, Poe continued to just breathe on him while rubbing circles into his ass with his thumbs. He tugged Finn's hips up away from the bed just slightly to get a better angle for ruining him completely. The first pass across his sensitive private flesh with the textured side of Poe's tongue shook through Finn’s thighs and he whined quietly. For the second pass, Poe dragged the underside of his tongue back down and the slick smoothness of it felt so dirty. Poe continued to tease and stimulate Finn externally with his talented mouth, licking and sucking and biting until Finn was trembling from head to toe with desire. Poe planted one sweet and innocent kiss against him before plunging his tongue inside. Finn cried out in shock and arousal but it was muffled by the pillow against his face. Poe pulled out and returned just the firm tip of his tongue. He twisted and turned it carefully before leaning deep into Finn and offering him more. Once Finn opened to him, Poe began a pattern of full, deep exploration. Finn groaned again into the pillow. Poe was getting rougher, searching and stretching. He pulled Finn's hips completely up and off the bed. The position this held Finn in felt completely submissive. But he was, he melted and surrendered to Poe completely. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad, and Poe was wrecking him. He whimpered into the pillow as the tip of Poe's tongue ghosted across his prostate. Poe gripped his hips tight enough to bruise as he plunged his tongue in as deep as it could go, managing to press firmly against that spot before brushing it and teasing it again. Finn's eyes began to leak with tears, and his mumbling and moaning was steady and unfaltering. His cock slapped helplessly against his stomach, ignored and unstimulated. But as Poe pressed his tongue against Finn’s prostate again he genuinely felt like he wouldn’t need it. Poe hit him there again and again with an agility almost unbelievable. He pulled out and tongued at the soft expanse of flesh behind Finn’s balls and Finn cried out his name.

“Poe!” Finn came suddenly and violently. His hips bucking back and forth uncontrollably as he spilled himself entirely. He pulled his pillow in close to mask the noises he couldn't hold back. When the aftershocks had stilled and he could once again breathe and think, Finn realized his bed felt empty. His night clothes were drenched in sweat and his own come, he was not naked, and Poe was not with him. He rolled over and wiped the lingering tears from his face.  _ Force _ . That had been a really good one.  


\--

Finn pressed Poe against the wall and tore at the collar of his flight suit.  


“Mmm- Finn what are you doing?”

“Shhh. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Finn unzipped the front of his orange jumpsuit and shoved a warm hand inside, smoothing over his pec.

“M-me to but, anyone can see us here.”

“That’s kinda hot though, right?”

Poe whined a long and high croon as Finn's hand slipped lower down his abdomen. He was rapidly hardening and his brain was too lust-hazy to do anything other than submit to Finn's wandering mouth and hands. Finn captured his lips in a slow, lazy, open mouthed kiss as he tugged the flight suit off of Poe’s shoulders. Poe enjoyed the tangle of slick tongues before Finn pulled away and sank down to his knees. “Fuck.”

Finn huffed a laugh against Poe’s stomach and pried the orange fabric lower. He pushed Poe's white undershirt up to expose the trail of dark hair under his belly button. The feeling of Finn's wet lips gliding across his navel sent shockwaves up and down Poe's body and he threw his head back against the wall. Finn hastily freed Poe's leaking cock from his underwear and began to lap gently against the head.

“Ffiinn. Finn, oh fuck”

Finn wrapped his full lips around the head and sucked gently, rubbing the tip of his tongue under the frenulum. Poe's eyes rolled back in his head, his capacity for speech abandoning him as he panted short, heavy breaths. Finn took more of him into his mouth and his hips bucked. Finn hummed all around him and placed a hand to his hip bone, pushing him back against the wall. Finn had taken over half of his length into his warm, slick mouth. He held the base of Poe's cock with his other hand and began a slow and steady rhythm that pulled Poe like a ship on an ocean. Finn bobbed and sucked so carefully, like he was savoring his taste, like his cock was the best thing he's ever had against his tongue. Poe wanted so badly to move, to pick up the pace and fuck into Finn’s mouth, but his bones were dripping like hot wax and he couldn’t move. The leisurely pace at which Finn strung him along had him in a trance. Every so often Finn would hum low in his throat and it would rattle through Poe like a deep note plucked on a guitar string. If not for Finn’s strong hand pinning him to the wall, Poe would have lost all sense of reality long ago. He was surprised he was even able to stay standing. He was vaguely aware of incomprehensible vowels tumbling from his mouth and against his shoulder. Finn began to work the hand on Poe's cock up and down, massaging the parts of him he couldn't reach with his mouth. Every inch of Poe’s cock buzzed and screamed for more more  _ more _ . Poe clenched his hands in Finn's short hair and he bit his lip. He was so close, so close and Finn was still moving so slow.

“Commander. Commander Dameron?”

Falling out of his daydream, reality hit Poe like a slap to the face. He looked away from the spot between his knees that he’d been staring at for the past few minutes and up at General Organa. Shit, how long had she been trying to get his attention?  


“Poe, would you care to join us in reality please?”

Poe cleared his throat. “Yes, uh. Yes, General. My apologies.”

The General raised an eyebrow at him before continuing her debrief to the room on recent First Order activity. When he was certain she was no longer watching him from the corner of her eye, Poe risked a glance to where Finn sat across the room. An ice cold shock hit him when he saw that Finn was already looking at him. They held eye contact for a moment and Finn smiled, wide and beaming.  _ Shit, fuck. I am completely screwed. _   


**Author's Note:**

> Poor gents. a strong imagination can be fickle. 
> 
> I may add to this later, If I get sexy ideas that I don't feel like writing an entire fic for. But we'll see.  
smash that kudos if you want Leia to spare Poe's life/dignity


End file.
